


The Pretty IT Girl

by M_E_Scribbles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: IT Department Raven, New Employee Anya, Sassy Raven Reyes, Smirking Anya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: As the head of IT Raven Reyes thinks she has better things to do than constantly fix the errors of a couple of new employees. After one near-disaster too many, she decides to give the new person a piece of her mind!She is not expecting Anya Forrest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warnerbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warnerbear/gifts).



> A birthday gift to a friend!! Warnerbear!! This is for you!!
> 
> I really liked the one you did where raven put viruses on the computer so she could have an excuse to see Anya  
> So was thinking to expand on that  
> But different story so not related  
> Like raven is a nerdy IT support desk person who never gets to leave her office and so people phone up for computer help  
> Anya is really shit at computers and phones up for stupid problems like my internet won’t internet  
> Or my mouse isn’t mousing  
> Anya is an old lady in a sexy young body  
> And raven gets really irritated that one day she goes to find this Anya person and show her how to use her fucking computer  
> She gets there and Anya has like 3 screens and is a computer coder or something so she knows exaaaactly what she’s doing  
> She just wanted to see the cute IT girl
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up either later today or some time tomorrow!!

It wasn’t like Raven actually wanted to people. She hated having to make small talk while she was working. Especially if that meant talking to people who had no idea what they were doing with _her_ equipment.

It had taken her years to build the IT department at Kongeda Inc. The multinational conglomerate was headed by a woman just a couple years older than Raven herself. Lexa Woods had scooped Raven up and hired her as the head of IT with the promise of a future position in Research and Development if she played her cards right. All it had taken was Raven’s best friend, and Lexa’s girlfriend, introducing them.

That was 2 year ago. 2 years in IT and Raven wanted to shave her head and move to the jungle to live amongst the wildlife.

She could handle the new people who didn’t know the system. Even if the system was idiot proof, some people are idiots. Raven understood that. She could handle the Baby Boomers who had no clue what a processor was or why they had to power down their towers before turning it off. They didn’t know any better.

But someone her age? Maybe a few years older?

No.

Raven wouldn’t excuse them not knowing what to do. She _couldn't_!

That was how she found herself glaring at her monitor at 4:48 on a Friday. Someone had once again messed up the system and Raven had to fix it because everyone else had already left for the weekend.

It was always the same someone. Whoever had the username AnFo12 was a pain Raven’s ass. Hardly a day went by that she wasn’t dealing with some mess or another the person created.

Just as Raven pressed enter, finishing the update she’d written thanks to AnFo12, her computer dinged.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Raven groaned. She dropped her head to her desk with a thud. “I just want to go home. Pizza! I want pizza! And beer. That can’t possibly be too much to ask!”

Clicking on the messaging system, she sighed.

AnFo12.

Of course.

 ** _AnFo12_** : Hello, IT friend! Just out of curiosity, if I’m getting an error box that reads: Error 1302b… is that a bad thing?

 ** _AnFo12_** : I x-ed out of it and it went away for a few minutes but then it came back…

 ** _AnFo12_** : You know me. These machines are beyond my ken!

“How… 1302b? That’s… the coding…” Raven stared at her screen, certain she’d read that wrong. Dread seeped into her veins.

That was the system kill switch. It was impossible to get to unless you knew it was there. Lexa had been worried about corporate espionage so she had Raven build in a failsafe. Everything on Kongeda computers was saved to Lexa’s personal servers daily. Raven would download progress and transfer it to the data core that wasn’t connected to the internet.

1302b was what would kill the servers all the computers were connected to.

 ** _RaRe07_** : DO NOT DO ANYTHING!

 ** _RaRe07_** : Back away from your computer and go home! I’ll have it fixed for you by Monday!

 ** _AnFo12_** : You don’t need access to my office? Or computer?

 ** _RaRe12_** : No! I can fix it remotely!

 ** _RaRe12_** : Just… go home! Before you kill the company!

Sure, it was a little harsh but Raven really needed whoever AnFo12 was to just leave. If Raven pushed herself, she could have the system cleared and run a few safety checks by midnight. Otherwise, she’d have to come back in on a Saturday and that was just not happening!

****

It took her until 2:15 in the morning but Raven was able to fix whatever AnFo12 broke. She still hadn’t figured out how they’d reached the warning screen.

Bitter about losing her Friday night, Raven had stayed in on Saturday instead of going with Clarke, the aforementioned best friend, to meet up with Lexa and Lexa’s cousin. She could smell a set up a mile away. And Raven Reyes didn’t have time to be set up. She had goals and ideas and things to do.

Monday morning, Clarke dropped her off at work like usual. They parted with smiles and hugs and promises to actually finish work on time and not miss dinner.

Raven headed straight to her office.

Somehow she’d managed to score a corner office on the 28th floor. She and the IT department were certainly sitting pretty.

As soon as she sat down, her phone started ringing.

“Reyes, IT Department,” She said, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she booted up her computer.

“My mouse isn’t mousing,” a voice spoke quickly.

Raven blinked and glanced around. She backed up and looked out at the desks where her employees were hard at work.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“My mouse,” the voice said again. “It isn’t mousing!”

“I don’t know… what?” Raven shook her head.

She checked her phone and sighed. Extension 3812. That meant one of the higher ups was calling for help. In fact. Raven was sure this same person had called last week because her keyboard wasn’t working.

“Do you mean the movement isn’t tracking on your screen?” Raven asked, settling in for what was probably going to be a long discussion.

“Right. Yes. I move the mouse and the arrow stays still.”

“Are you sure the arrow is even on the screen?” Raven questioned.

“Of course I’m…” The voice cut out. Then there was a sigh. “There is no arrow. Fucking shit.”

Barely managed to bite back the shocked laughter, Raven leaned forward and tapped her fingers on her desk. “Turn the mouse on.”

“And I do that… how?”

“Turn it over, there should be a little switch. Do you see it?” Raven instructed slowly. When she was given an affirmative, she continued, “flip the switch. Do not look into the blue light! You’ll see stars for days!”

Shuffling and startled yelp followed her commands. “I didn’t look! I swear I didn’t!”

“Good,” Raven replied. She bit her lips and took a deep breath. Sometimes her job led her to interesting conversations. “Now put the mouse back on your desk and see if the arrow is there and moving.”

The caller followed her instructions again, then nearly whooped with joy, “My mouse is mousing! Good job IT!”

“My name is Raven and you’re welcome.”

The caller seemed to ignore her, she started to speak as soon as Raven did, “Do you think –“

“I don’t mean to be rude, ma’am, but I haven’t had my coffee yet. I appreciate the wake up call though,” Raven spoke as swiftly and kindly as she could. She needed to be off the phone. “I hope your day gets better and that your mouse keeps mousing.”

“Oh, yes.” The caller replied. “Thank you for your help.”

****

By Thursday, Raven was ready to kill 3812 _and_ AnFo12. She’d never been so busy in her life. It seemed like as soon as she finished fixing something one of them broke, the other would contact her with another problem.

She found herself in the break room, glaring at the clock that afternoon. It’d been two months of either careless mistakes or serious errors caused by those two. She’d had enough. She had never been one to worry over other people or try to get someone in trouble but… It was too much.

It was almost like she was the private IT girl for just those two and not the head of the whole department.

“You know they’re the same person?” A voice spoke from behind her.

Whirling around, Raven saw her friend Monty standing there with a big mug of coffee. “What?”

“3812 and AnFo12. They’re the same woman.”

“How do you know?” Raven asked.

Monty laughed and shrugged, “You send out call lists every time we get a new employee. With their name and extension on it. 3812 and AnFo12 are the same woman. At least they are according to your sheet.”

“And where did I say her office is?” Raven bit out.

How could she not realize they were the same woman? She wrote the memos on new employees and their handles. Of course she should have remembered!

“Up on 38,” Monty was outright laughing now. “Office 12.”

Without another word, Raven marched toward the elevators. She jabbed at the up button hard enough to make her finger hurt. But she ignored the pain. She had a nuisance to confront.

Two months. The words just repeated in her head while she waited for the elevator. She paced in the small box while she waited to reach the 38th floor.

Two months.

Seriously.

Two months.

There had been twelve 1302b codes in that time. All caused by one woman.

There had been three dozen calls about broken keyboards and broken mouses.

Call after call. Message after message.

Why?

To see if Raven was doing her job?

Was 3812/AnFo12 some sort of quality control?

Was Lexa checking up on her?

Before she knew it, Raven was standing in front of office 12 on the 38th floor. She raised her hand and knocked loudly.

“Just a moment!”

Raven growled quietly at that voice. She knew that voice!

3812!

“Hello?” She called out when no one came to the door.

About a minute later, it finally opened.

And it revealed a goddess.

Raven’s jaw dropped. She stared up at the woman in complete awe.

_Holy cheekbones!_

And then her eyes dropped to her mouth.

_Lips made for smirking. And kissing. Straight up sin!_

Then Raven took in the rest of her. She’d never been so instantaneously attracted to someone before. Not ever. As her eyes followed the lines of those endless legs, took in the trim waist, appreciated the pert breasts, her mouth dried.

When she reached those lips again, she realized they were moving.

Right. Words.

“Excuse me?” She croaked. She tried clearing her throat but there wasn’t much point.

A smirk lifted one corner of those sinful lips. “A moment is a measurement of time. From the medieval age. It’s a minute and a half. Not a few seconds. Everyone uses it wrong.”

“What?” Raven asked, her brows coming together in confusion.

“When you knocked, I asked for a moment. When I didn’t open the door within a few seconds, you assumed I wasn’t going to. Because everyone assumes a moment is a few seconds when it is in fact a minute and a half.”

Barking out a laugh, Raven shook her head, “What are you? Some sort of history geek?”

“Something like that,” The woman smiled. “I’m the new head of legal. I majored in history at uni.”

“Oh…”

“Exactly. People never suspects it of me. So I get to launch surprise attacks of historical facts,” The woman said.

Raven nodded. She’d never have guessed. Never in a million years. Her mind did not wonder about the books this woman read.

“You’re 3812." She finally remembered why she was there. "And AnFo12.”

“I am.”

Raven made a motion with her hands, indicating she wanted enter the office. The woman stepped aside, allowing her to enter.

“What the fuck?” Raven muttered as she took in the office.

There were three monitors on the desk. And a custom built tower sitting in one of the slide outs on the desk.

“Yes?” The woman smiled.

“You’re not an idiot!” Raven nearly yelled.

“Thank you?”

Starting to pace again, Raven shook her head. She’d marched up to the office intent on giving the occupant a piece of her mind. She was too busy to hold anyone’s hand all day. But it was obvious this woman didn’t really need her help. So…

“What the everloving fuck?” She said.

The woman’s shoulders shook with barely held back laughter. “I wanted to meet the pretty IT woman.”

“Twelve 1302b codes! Twelve!” Raven hissed.

“I wasn’t actually going to do anything with them!”

Raven rolled her eyes, “How did you even know it existed?”

“Lexa told me!”

“Why would Lexa tell you something like that? That could erase all our data!” Raven threw her hands in the air. “That makes no sense!”

The woman nodded again, “That is true. Except she’s my cousin and she trusts me implicitly.”

“Cousin?”

“Yes.”

“You’re…” Raven shook her head before tilting it to the side. “The one they wanted me to meet?”

The woman grinned, “Anya Forrest.”

“You did all this to meet me?”

“I did.”

Laughing and rolling her eyes, Raven held out a hand, “Raven Reyes. I’m going to need you to just drop by my office the next time you just want to see me.”

“No more 1302b?” Anya smirked.

“Please no?”

Anya considered her for a few seconds. Then she smiled, slowly and softly. “One condition.”

“What’s that?”

“No more 1302b if you let me take you on a date,” Anya announced. She moved just a little closer, enough for Raven to feel the heat of her body. “Tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya prep for their date. Some chaos happens. Raven meets a robot she doesn't like.
> 
> And then!! 
> 
> The Date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Warnerbear likes to give me funny prompts and I need breaks from writing other things...
> 
> Here's chapter 2.
> 
> Also. She's convinced me that there may need to be more than 2 chapters to this. So you have her to thank for that!

Up until an hour before, Raven had no clue she owned so many articles of clothing. Jeans, skirts, blouses, dresses. There was just so much stuff! And now it was all over her bedroom.

“Not a single thing to wear!” She muttered, digging through the pile on her bed.

There was a red dress somewhere that was halfway decent. She always had eyes on her when she wore that dress.

It would have to do. Even if she wasn’t sure it would live up to Anya’s standards.

Her mind’s eye brought forth the image of the woman she was panicking over. Killer cheekbones and a smirk that came too easily, like Anya knew exactly what she did to Raven.

Raven groaned and face planted into her clothes.

She reached for her phone, needing to talk to her best friend about this date. Just as her fingers found it, buried under the clothes on her floor, the FaceTime tone played.

“Best friend psychic connection!” Raven smiled to herself.

Pulling her phone free, after a brief wrestling match with her red leather jacket, Raven’s brows came together in confusion.

“Anya?”

Why was Anya trying to FaceTime with her an hour and a half before their date?

Was she calling to cancel?

Weighing her options, Raven almost didn’t answer. If Anya wanted to cancel, she could call and leave a voicemail. Raven wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing her disappointment.

But then, the smirk played through her mind.

Anya had gone through all kinds of trouble to meet her. Unnecessary trouble. Little games to tease and irritate Raven to no end.

No way would she cancel at the last minute.

Raven gave herself a confident nod before she answered the call.

And nearly swallowed her tongue.

There, on the tiny screen, stood Anya Forrest. In a lacy bra and panty set. Red. And lace.

“Anya,” She whispered.

She meant to say that louder. To get the woman’s attention. But then Anya reached for something in her closet, stretching up on her toes and the muscle in her back rippled.

Honestly, Raven had never understood the term ‘swallowed thickly’ until that moment. She would have sworn her mouth was dry as the Sahara but then she lifted a hand to mouth in shock when Anya bent over, and her fingers found drool on her lips.

What did she have her phone sitting on? How was it pointed so perfectly? The angle… it was as if every Oscar winning director in history had placed the camera just right to catch Anya’s best angle.

Which, as it turned out, was all her angles.

“Get a fucking grip, Reyes,” she muttered to herself. She cleared her throat again. And then again. How could she have been drooling if her mouth was so dry?

When she said Anya’s name just a little louder, she realized Anya was talking.

“- and really, I don’t know what I was thinking. Why did I need to make reservations at Hearth? Raven is probably going to hate it, Lex!”

Anya was ranting. And apparently she thought she’d called her cousin.

“Just a quiet dinner somewhere would be enough. I don’t want her to think I want to be her sugar daddy… although I’m not opposed to that…” Anya paused and glanced to the right before huffing out a breath and shaking her head. She turned toward the camera and tossed something down. Raven didn’t know what it was or where it ended up. All she saw was Anya’s stomach and the ridges playing with the light. “I just want this to go well. She seems like she’s just so amazing. And I don’t want to be _Anya Forrest_ with her. I just want to be Anya. Does that make sense?”

“Anya!” Raven called out, much louder this time.

There was no stopping her rant though. Raven tuned out her words, knowing they weren’t for her.

She waited a second, then another. She’d have felt guilty about it but it was almost like Anya knew she was being watched with lustful eyes. She kept reaching and stretching and bending over.

Finally, Raven shook herself out of her Anya-induced stupor and ended the call.

Staring at the phone in her hand, Raven couldn’t believe what she’d just witnessed. First, Anya in her underwear. Second, nervous Anya Forrest.

That was unexpected.

Without thinking, Raven’s finger pressed at her screen until she was calling Clarke on FaceTime.

“Hey!” Clarke answered right away, smiling into the camera. “I thought you were… did your closet explode?”

“Holy fucking abs, Clarke!” Raven shouts loudly.

Oh. So her voice did still exist.

Traitor vocal chords.

“Um… explain?” Clarke asked.

“Listen. I’m a simple enough girl. I like quiet nights in with beer and pizza. I don’t know why she thinks I need to go to Hearth. I just… I want to spend time with her. I don’t need her to throw her money around!” Raven started pacing. Then she nearly tripped over her clothing and she sighed. She sank onto her bed and groaned. “Clarke. She accidentally called me on FaceTime. And she was almost _naked_! Like in her bra and panties. And I swear… it was like a fucking religious experience.”

From somewhere off-screen, Raven heard Lexa giggle.

“Is that why she’s calling me now?” Lexa asked as she stood up.

“Don’t tell her! I don’t want her to be embarrassed!” Raven yelled.

Clarke watched her girlfriend walk away before she turned back to her camera. She smiled softly, reading the panic in Raven’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t have anything fancy enough to wear to Hearth.” Raven whispered. She turned her face away when she felt her eyes start to burn.

“Oh, Rae,” Clarke tsked and shook her head. “You don’t have to wear a six hundred dollar dress. Anya will drool over you. I don’t want to say too much because I’m pretty sure she told Lexa in confidence but she’s sort of gaga over you.”

Raven wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and chuckled, “who wouldn’t be gaga over me? I’m sexy as hell.”

“You’ll be fine, Rae,” Clarke winked at her when she finally looked back at the camera. “Wear that black dress you bought a few months ago for that fundraiser at the hospital and your red leather jacket. Anya will have to fight herself to keep her hands respectable.”

“Not my red dress?”

Clarke shook her head. “Black dress and red jacket. And your sexiest T-bars. Do that bump ponytail you pull off so well and that sexy smoky eye you’ve perfected. And the reddest lipstick you own.”

“Are you trying to tart me up, Griffin?”

“Always.” Clarke laughed. She glanced off screen for a second. Then she laughed again and nodded. She looked back at Raven and winked, “Anya says hello and she’s sorry. She doesn’t know how much you heard but she knows she called you. And she says she changed her underwear.”

Thoughts of Anya picking out other matching undergarments raced through Raven’s mind. She groaned and stood from her bed.

“I can’t compete with her sexiness!”

“Are you kidding me?” Half of Lexa’s face popped into the screen. She looked incredulous. “Reyes, Anya thinks you’re the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Ever. And she’s been all over the world!”

“I’m hanging up now.” Raven shook her head. Hearing about Anya’s admiration of her looks wasn’t what she wanted at the moment.”

Clarke shoved Lexa away and called out her best friend’s name. When Raven looked at her, she smiled again. “Black dress, red jacket, black T-bars.”

“I got it.” Raven assured her. “Bump ponytail and smoky eyes. And red lipstick.”

A quick goodbye and a promise for brunch the next day and Raven was on her own again. At least now she had a plan.

Before she dove into her piles of clothes again, she clicked at her phone until she had her text conversation with Anya pulled up. She typed and re-typed her message until she finally just sighed and hit send.

 **Raven: (6:42p)  
** I know you asked me out but I’d  
really like to pick up you tonight.

 **Raven: (6:42p)  
** If that’s alright with you?

 **Anya: (6:44p)  
** I can pick you up, Raven

 **Raven: (6:44p)  
** I know you can…

 **Raven: (6:44p)  
** I’d just really like to pick you up.

 **Anya: (6:45p)  
** If you’d like to, I’m okay with  
that.

 **Anya: (6:45p)  
** I’m at 106 West Tondisi Street.  
In the penthouse.

Raven rolled her eyes. Of course she lived in the penthouse.

Not that Raven was doing poorly. She made a good living and was poised for a big promotion in the next few months. A promotion that should feature a 6-figure salary. But she wasn’t a Woods. Whatever she was starting with Anya, she wanted it as an equal.

****

Being behind the wheel of her ’68 Mustang Shelby always made Raven feel better. Jake Griffin bought the car for her when she was 16 as s gift. She’d been so excited for a car of her own. She hadn’t realized right away that it didn’t run.

Jake had laughed about that.

It was their hobby together. Hunting down pieces and parts all over the country. He and Abby had understood, without her having to say a word, that her home life left a lot to be desired. They welcomed her into their home without hesitation when Clarke had dragged her into the house when she was 13.

They hadn’t looked back since. She was an unofficial Griffin.

It took them 6 years to find all the parts they needed for the car. Raven had graduated from college and walked out of the auditorium to find Jake leaning against the newly painted car, twirling the keys around his finger.

“I’m really proud of you, kiddo,” Jake smiled and tossed her the keys before opening his arms for a hug.

So yeah. Ryder was one of her happy places.

She was in front of Anya’s building before she realized. She pulled into a metered parking spot and fed a few quarters into the meter before she realized they weren’t needed. Pocketing the rest of her change, she approached the building.

In all honesty, she was expecting a doorman. But she didn’t see anyone. Not even inside the building. She looked around, trying to figure out how to get inside.

As she stepped up, one of the granite tiles to her right flipped over, revealing a touch screen.

“Motion activated,” Raven muttered, stepping closer.

“State your purpose!” The screen demanded.

Raven jumped back a step or two. “Calm down, Siri!”

“State your purpose!” The screen demanded again.

“Um…” Raven looked around. She felt a little foolish for talking to a screen. Growing up in the digital age didn’t change that for her. She preferred talking to people most of the time. “I’m here to see Anya Forrest.”

“Access code!” The screen demanded, almost sounding harsher.

Blinking Raven shook her head, as if the screen could see her. “I don’t have an access code.”

“Retinal scan!”

“You need a serious personality recalibration!” Raven hissed at the screen. As if she’d offended it, the screen flipped back around leaving Raven glaring at the granite tile. “Hey! Come back here!”

When nothing happened, she huffed and placed her fists on her hips. She tapped her foot and waited.

“I’m sorry, Siri! Come back!” Raven said loudly toward the tile.

Finally, after checking her watch and realizing she was nearly late, she called Anya.

“Hello?” Anya answered.

“Your building is from the future and the future hates me!” Raven nearly growled into her phone.

There was a pause. Then Anya laughed quietly. “Right. Sorry. I forgot.”

A buzz and the screen flipped around. The outline of a hand appeared on the screen.

“Press and hold your hand there for a few seconds. It’ll make a record of you so you can just come in next time.”

Raven followed instructions, freezing when Anya said ‘next time’. She was already planning on a next time?

The door in front of her clicked open.

“I’ll see you in a minute. Just head to the right side of the lobby to the private elevator. You’re in the system as my guest so just scan your hand again.”

“Who the hell designed this system?” Raven asked. She was in complete awe.

Clearing her throat, Anya replied softly, “That would be me. I designed and installed the system myself.”

And then Anya as gone again.

Raven slid her phone back into her pocket and followed Anya’s instructions. The doors to the elevator were nearly camouflaged as the same light gray quartz as the rest of the lobby. Another screen flipped around and showed the outline of a hand.

“Don’t kill me, Siri,” Raven muttered as she pressed her hand to the screen.

The doors opened immediately. She stepped into the spacious cube and waited. The doors closed and suddenly she was moving quickly upward. Leaning into the corner, Raven stared up at the numbers lighting up rapidly.

Then the elevator stopped.

Another screen flipped over next to the door, “Hand print!”

“Would a ‘please’ kill you?” Raven asked.

For the third time, she pressed her hand to a screen. Seconds later, the elevator opened into Anya’s living room.

Taking one tentative step, then another, Raven moved slowly into Anya’s home. It was beautiful. From the chocolate brown wood floors to the dove grey walls to the floor to ceiling windows that showed of an impressive view of the city. There were paintings, a few Raven recognized as Clarke’s work, and pictures scattered around the walls.

In front of her was a large, dark grey L-shaped couch situated in front of a fireplace and the biggest TV Raven had ever seen outside of an electronic store. The matching chairs flanked the couch, forming a nice conversation area.

To her right, she found the kitchen. And what a kitchen! Any chef would be envious of the spacious workspaces and professional grade appliances.

Just as she started to run her hand along the marble countertop, Raven heard heels clicking behind her. She turned on her heel, looking slightly guilty at being caught in her impromptu self-guided tour of the penthouse.

Before she could say a single syllable, her jaw dropped. Anya looked like a goddess. There was no other way to describe her.

Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up and off her face and neck and held in place with a clip Raven could just see the top of. Slowly tracing her eyes down, Raven took in her subtle make up, and the smirk stretching her lips. Then her neck, bare but for a single strand necklace, which Raven followed toward the emerald pendant hanging just above the hem of her dress.

“Jesus,” Raven murmured.

It was a much-needed prayer for her soul as Raven took in Anya’s dress. Midnight blue with silver accents and hugging her curves oh so sweetly. The bottom of the dress ended nearly mid thigh. Nearly but not quite.

And those heels. Sky high. Stiletto. Perfectly matched to the dress.

“Fuck me,” Raven whined.

She hurried forward and took Anya’s face in her hands without a single word more. She pulled Anya down and crashed their lips together. She could feel the other woman’s shock in the brief pause before she was kissing back. Without meaning to, Raven turned the kiss softer, drawing it out before pulling back to change the angle.

Only when she felt her lungs protesting the lack of oxygen did Raven pull away.

Anya smiled down at her. Not her smirk, a genuine smile. “Hello.”

Raven whimpered and shook her head. She pressed one more quick kiss to Anya’s lips. “You’re already a foot taller than me. And so… sexy… and now…”

Lips shifted from soft and sweet to smirk in less than half a second, “Is your brain melting?”

“I think I’m dying,” Raven nodded, leaning forward to press her forehead against Anya’s bare shoulder. She considered her next words for even less time than it took Anya’s smirk to form. They were flying out of her mouth before she could stop them. “I don’t want to freak you out or anything but you’re literally my dream woman. Like… if I got to personally design a woman who would be perfect for me, it’d be you.”

“I can’t say I haven’t thought the same about you,” Anya whispered, her hands moving to rub up and down Raven’s back.

“Yeah?” Raven asked shyly.

Nodding, Anya slowly leaned down for a sweet kiss. “Yeah. And I’m really excited about our date. So quit trying to make out with me.”

****

Hearth was everything Raven had anticipated. It was also nothing like she’d expected.

For being one of the most exclusive restaurants in Polis, it was surprisingly laidback and comfortable. The staff was polite and charming. The food was beyond reproach.

Anya had reserved a special table for them, in a private room overlooking the city and the river. They admired the view as they sipped their wine. Conversation flowing easily, topics ranging from childhood to college to relationships to craziest dreams. Nothing seemed to be off limits.

“Your car is surprising,” Anya said as they sat down for their meal.

“It was a gift. Sort of,” Raven explained.

Anya’s crow arched. “Sort of a gift?”

A nod and small smile answered her question. She was about to let it go when Raven launched into the story. Her heart ached for the little girl Raven must have been. And she silently thanked Clarke Griffin over and over again for forcing her friend to join her family.

“You’re close to the Griffins?” Anya asked.

“They’re more my family than my own family. They made sure I had what I needed, they still do.” Raven answered honestly. She sipped at her water. “They’re great. They don’t ever expect anything in return. And boy do they get mad when Clarke and I do nice things for them.”

“Parents,” Anya laughed and nodded.

Raven leaned forward, her hand slowly snaking over the tabletop until it covered Anya’s. “You’re close to your parents?”

“I am. They’re great. They never know what to do with me,” Anya shrugged. “Always claimed I was too smart for my own good.”

“I can vouch for that. The scheme you came up with to meet me? And the system at your building? Too smart.”

Anya shrugged. She turned her hand over so she could grip Raven’s. “I like being smart. I use it to my advantage. And now I think that’s a good thing.”

“Why?”

“How else would I keep up with you?” Anya asked.

“I’m not that smart…” Raven blushed and shook her head.

Anya shifted her chair until they were nearly side-by-side. She caught Raven’s dipping chin in her hand and lifted her face until she could meet her eyes. “I know your resume by heart, Raven. You can’t be modest with me. I know all about that stuff. But honestly… none of that was why I wanted to meet you.”

“Then why?” Raven asked, her eyes searching Anya’s. “What is so special about me that you decided to go to such great lengths to meet me?”

“Clarke’s stories about you caught my attention. Lexa’s waxing poetic about your skills and vision of the future drew my curiosity. And seeing you at work… that caught my eye,” Anya explained as best she could.

Raven studied her for a long moment. An actual moment. Like Anya had explained to her just hours ago after they’d met.

“You think I’m intriguing?”

“I think your mind is as beautiful as the rest of you,” Anya replied. Then she pressed a kiss to the corn or Raven’s lips. “And I think you’re sexy. Beyond sexy. The sexiest.”

Snorting out a laugh, Raven shook her head, “I’m sorry. An Amazon is telling me she thinks I’m sexy. That’s beyond anything I ever thought I’d experience.”

“Amazon?”

“I know you know I’ve seen you without a shirt on. You have abs on top of abs. And your back… I don’t know how you didn’t hear me whimper when I saw your back! And you’re so smart. A lawyer and an inventor!” Raven exclaimed and shook her head. “I keep thinking this is a joke. You’re _Anya Forrest_ and I’m just Raven Reyes. Normally I’m brimming with confidence but with you, not so much.”

Anya’s head tilted slightly. She took in Raven’s words and thought over her response. Then she nodded. “How about we just get to be Anya and Raven right now?”

“Yeah?”

“Please?” Anya asked quietly. “Let me just be Anya? And let me woo Raven?”

Her head was nodding before Raven even realized it. That was something she could agree to. Being wooed. Then she stopped and shook her head.

“No?”

“I’ll let you woo me as long as I get to woo you back.”

There was that soft, slow smile Raven had seen earlier, in Anya’s penthouse.

Anya nodded eagerly. “I look forward to your wooing.”

“I’m gonna woo the shit out of you,” Raven promised, taking the chance to offer her own killer smirk.

“Does that mean I get to wear this jacket sometime?” Anya asked, playing with the collar.

Raven gasped playfully. “One date and you already want my jacket?”

Anya nodded and leaned into her. Lips ghosted against lips as she spoke, “Only because I’m pretty sure you’d never be able to resist getting me out of it as quickly as possible. Along with everything else I’m wearing.”

“Anya,” Raven laughed and pecked at her lips quickly. “You could wear a potato sack and I’d want to get you out of it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya spend some more time together.

**Anya: (11:06p)** **  
** I know I’m supposed to wait a  
certain amount of time (that I’m  
not sure about right now) before I  
contact you but I’ve never been  
one to follow social norms

 **Anya: (11:07p)** **  
** I had a wonderful time tonight, I  
hope you can say the same

 **Anya: (6:09a)** **  
** I hope I didn’t seem to forward  
last night with my texts. I only  
wanted to let you know I had a  
great time

 **Anya: (7:51a)** **  
** Perhaps we could get coffee and  
discuss last night? I’d like to know  
if I upset you.

Raven Reyes was grinning like a fool at her phone. She’d been awake for 15 minutes when Anya’s last text came through. That had been 5 minutes before.

“So eager Anya Forrest,” she purred.

Holding the phone to her chest with both hands, Raven tapped the back of it with her fingertips.

How to play this?

Cool? Act like she knew Anya would break the stupid 3 day rules?

Happy? Let Anya know she’d been thrilled to wake up to those messages?

Surprised? Pretend like she hadn’t really expected to hear back from her so soon?

Or…

“Just be yourself,” Raven whispered into the silent room.

 **Raven: (7:59a)** **  
** So you nearly bring down the  
system that took me years to build  
but you’re the queen of texting?

 **Raven: (7:59a)** **  
** Also…

 **Raven: (8:00a)** **  
** Good morning, Anya

 **Anya: (8:00a)** **  
** I am very good at playing dumb!  
And I’d never actually hurt your  
precious system!

 **Anya: (8:01a)** **  
** Good morning, Raven

 **Raven: (8:01a)** **  
** If that offer for coffee still stands,  
I’d like to accept…

 **Anya: (8:02a)** **  
** Thank you, Raven

 **Anya: (8:03a)** **  
** 106 West Tondisi Street

 **Raven: (8:05a)** **  
** That’s your address

 **Anya: (8:06a)** **  
** I know

 **Anya: (8:06a)** **  
** See, Raven? You’re smarter than  
you give yourself credit for!

 **Raven: (8:07a)** **  
** Your building is from the future!!

 **Raven: (8:07a)** **  
** The future hates me!!

 **Anya: (8:08a)** **  
** It doesn’t…

 **Anya: (8:08a)** **  
** If it did, it wouldn’t have brought  
you to me

It was quite possible that Raven had never smiled that big in her entire life. She stayed in bed for another few minutes, just grinning up at the ceiling.

 **Anya: (8:18a)** **  
** Does that mean I can expect  
you soon?

 **Raven: (8:18a)** **  
** I’ll be there in  about an hour.  
And I like my coffee strong.

 **Anya: (8:19a)** **  
** Just press your hand to the  
scanner. You should be let  
right in.

 **Raven: (8:19a)** **  
** I will forever maintain that your  
building hates me.

            Smiling again, Raven watched those three dots appear and disappear and reappear a few times before she received another text.

 **Anya: (8:21a)** **  
** That’s impossible.

 **Anya: (8:21a)** **  
** I designed the system. You know  
it has to be smart enough to know  
you are amazing

 **Raven: (8:22a)** **  
** Very smooth, Forrest

 **Raven: (8:22a)** **  
** I’m impressed

 **Anya: (8:22a)** **  
** If that impresses you, my job just  
got a whole lot easier!

 **Anya: (8:23a)** **  
** You’ve seen nothing yet, Reyes!

 **Raven: (8:23a)** **  
** Oh really?

 **Raven: (8:23a)** **  
** We’ll see about that…

 **Raven: (8:23a)** **  
** And I will see you in an hour!

****

It was just under an hour actually. Raven was at the front door to Anya’s fancy building 52 minutes later.

“Okay, Siri,” she muttered as she stepped toward the panel she now knew hid the scanner. “Let’s play nice today.”

Without any sort of warning the panel flipped around, nearly smacking Raven in the face. She just barely jerked away in time.

“Access code!” The scanner demanded.

Staring at the scanner, Raven waited for the hand print to pop up.

Nothing happened.

“Um…” she dragged out that syllable for a handful of seconds. “I need the manual scan. Please?”

“Access code!”

Raven jumped in surprise. “Why are you yelling at me? It’s 9:30 in the morning!”

“Access code!” The scanner demanded again. “In ten seconds, this panel’s security override will enact. Access will be denied for ten minutes!”

A giant ‘1-0’ appeared on the screen. Raven watched in horror as it flipped to a ‘0-9’ as the voice counted down.

“Then give me the hand scanner!” Raven yelled back.

“8!”

“Are you kidding me?”

The scanner now displayed a ‘0-7’ and read out the digits.

“What is happening?” Raven whined and moved closer. She glared at the panel. “Just show me the freaking hand print and we’ll go our separate ways!”

“5!”

Pulling in a deep breath, Raven tried to think. Surely she could outsmart the system. Anya was a genius, that was true. But so was Raven Reyes!

“3!”

Now her mind was scrambling. Raven cleared her throat.

“Manual access requested!” She shouted.

The ‘0-1’ on the screen disappeared. In its place was the outline of a hand Raven had been waiting for.

“Please place your hand on the scanner,” the voice requested politely.

Clenching her jaw, Raven followed the request without argument. She was nearly convinced if she said a word, the scanner would flip around.

Hardly a second later, the scanner beeped. “Access granted. Welcome to Tondisi, Ms. Reyes.

“It’s Dr. Reyes,” Raven muttered and reached for the door.

“Records edited.” The scanner beeped again. “Welcome to Tondisi, Dr. Reyes.”

If Raven didn’t know any better, she’d have sworn she heard sarcasm lacing the scanner's voice. Before she could respond, the panel flipped again, showing the granite.

With a small shake of her head, Raven pulled the door open. She headed straight for Anya’s private elevator.

As soon as the scanner lit up, she said, “manual access requested!”

“Thank you, Dr. Reyes,” came the response.

Perhaps Raven felt a little too smug at figuring out the scanners protocol. She was smirking when she stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close. She couldn’t help it though. It was like winning a small battle against her new nemesis!

Minutes later, after a third and much more smug conquering of the scanner, she was back inside Anya’s home.

“Hello?” She called out as she shrugged out of her red leather jacket.

She glanced around for a place to hang it up. As if the penthouse was reading her mind, a small hook flipped around on the wall by the door.

“I’ve seen that Disney movie. _Smart House_. I know what you’re doing,” Raven whispered as she glanced around. Apparently, everything was automated in the apartment.

Stepping into the living room, Raven looked around. She hadn’t had much of a chance the night before, being so caught up in the beauty of Anya Forrester.

She glanced down at her outfit. Breakfast seemed like an informal affair so she’d picked out a plain white v-neck shirt and tight jeans. And her favorite biker boots. Stepping into the greys and white and color accents of Anya's apartment had her second guessing herself though.

Maybe she should have dressed a little more elegantly.

“Hello, Raven,” Anya’s voice drifted in from behind her.

“Hey,” she said, whirling around to face her. She couldn’t fight the slow and easy grin that spread across her face. “Good morning.”

A smirk slid into its natural position, Anya’s eyes took her in. “Good morning, Raven. You look beautiful today. As usual.”

“Smooth talker,” Raven replied. She took a moment to let her eyes drift down Anya’s body. A hunter green and black plaid shirt tucked into grey jeans. And neon green and blue argyle socks. Somehow it seemed to be very Anya. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Moving a leisurely pace, Anya approached her. The smirk slowly morphed into a small smile, one Raven somehow knew didn’t grace Anya’s face too much.

Anya’s hands drifted to Raven’s hips, holding her just barely within arms reach. She full on grinned when Raven’s hands settled on her biceps.

“Can I give you a good morning kiss?” Anya asked, her voice low and quiet.

Instead of answering, Raven moved her hands to cup Anya’s face and pull it down to hers. The sigh and the slight whimper Anya let out had Raven smiling into the simple kiss.

“Good morning,” Raven said as she pulled back slightly.

Leaving her hands on Anya’s jaw, she ran her thumbs over those killer cheekbones a few times. She watched Anya’s eyes move over her face, her smirk returning.

“I could get used to that really easily,” Anya warned.

“I might be okay with that.” Raven leaned up on her toes for another quick kiss.

Fingers tightened on her hips when she tried to pull away. She smiled again, allowing Anya to peck her lips once, twice, and then settle there. Arms wrapped around her, holding her loosely.

It was all fast of course. But it felt… natural.

When Anya finally pulled away, they were both grinning like fools.

“So…” Anya said slowly, suddenly feeling bashful.

“Breakfast?” Raven prompted.

With a nod, Anya stepped back. She caught Raven's hand in her own and led her to the kitchen. She pulled out one of the stools, turning it for Raven to have a seat.

“I’ll get your coffee going first. Then breakfast.” Anya moved with purpose. She pressed a little blue light on the wall. The panel flipped around to reveal a state-of-the-art coffee machine. “What can I interest you in?”

“Jesus fuck,” Raven muttered, her eyes wide.

“You okay?” Anya asked as she tilted her head and smiled.

Raven could only nod at first.

This woman.

It was one surprise after another with her. She was a lawyer and a computer genius. She had hidden panels all over her home.

“Do you have hidden passageways in this place too? Like… if I go and pull on a certain book on your bookshelf, will I be able to take a hidden hallway to your room or something?” Raven couldn’t help but ask.

Throwing her head back, Anya laughed at the ceiling. The delight Raven showed at every new discovery in her home was amazing.

“Unfortunately,” Anya said once she’d calmed. “I don’t. I was saving those for the house I’m planning on renovating just outside the city. Do you want to see the plans?”

“Marry me,” Raven replies immediately.

“Let’s try a few more dates first.” Anya winked. She gestured to the coffee machine. “What can I interest you in?”

Raven wanted to ask for a simple black coffee with maybe just a bit of cream so she didn’t seem too pretentious. But then the idea of a caramel macchiato popped into her head.

“What can you make with that thing?” She asked.

“Anything you’d order in a café. I’ve got all the fixings for every drink ever,” Anya replied. She pressed another blue light and revealed another flipping panel. This one hid a fully stocked cabinet filled with everything anyone could ever need for any coffee ever. “So do you worst, Reyes.”

Taking just a moment, Raven considered sticking with her initial easy order. Then she took in Anya’s well concealed look of eagerness and grinned.

If the woman wanted to please her, who was she to deny her?

“Caramel macchiato? With extra caramel drizzle?”

“Whipped cream?”

Raven smirked, “only if you ask nicely.”

****

As it turned out, Anya made the best cup of coffee Raven had ever tried. And as a woman who had completed her college work, bachelor’s degree through PhD, in electronic and computer engineering in just 6 years, she’d had a lot of coffee in her lifetime. Throw in her extra masters degree in cyber security and she was nearly an expert on the beverage.

She’d nearly spontaneously proposed again after her first sip!

Once she’d finished her first, Anya offered a second. Who was Raven to refuse?

Then Anya gathered supplies for breakfast.

“Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast?” Anya asked.

“How are you at French toast?”

Anya shrugged. “I’m okay I guess. Would you like to try some?”

Nodding, Raven took a long sip of her drink before sliding out of her seat. She walked to the front door and slid out of her boots, returning to Anya’s side in her socks. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she grinned up at her.

“What can I do?”

Anya arched a brow, her eyes firmly on Raven’s socks. “Are those N7 socks?”

“Oh…” Raven gasped and shook her head. “I don’t know if I want you to tell me a gamer or if I want you to tell me Lexa is.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re already so perfect for me it’s scary! If you tell me you’re a Mass Effect fan too…” Raven laughed and shrug. She couldn’t believe any of this was happening.

Laughing with her, Anya started to unbutton her plaid shirt. Raven grew silent as she watched. The neon green cami she wore underneath the shirt was a surprise.

Throwing a wink her way, Anya shrugged out of one sleeve and turned a little so Raven could see the back of her shoulder.

“Fuck me,” Raven sighed.

A tattoo. How had she missed that last night?

Right. She’d been to busy staring at Anya’s face and her arms and wondering if her stomach was a sculpted as it seemed…

But there it was. A tattoo.

It was a hybrid of the ‘paragon’ and ‘renegade’ symbols from Mass Effect. The blue and the red bleeding together.

“Are you a Liara or a Tali fan?” Anya’s question interrupted Raven’s staring contest with the ink on her shoulder. “Or are you a fan of Jack? It sucked that Femshep couldn’t romance her, right?”

“Is this a prank?” Raven asked suddenly. Her eyes flew up to Anya’s and narrowed. “I know I’ve played some pranks on Lexa and Clarke but this… this is just cruel.”

“Why would you think this a prank?”

Raven scoffed and shook her head. She took a few small steps backward, out of Anya’s space.

“There’s no way you’re real. No way. This doesn’t happen in real life,” Raven said quietly. Almost like she was talking to herself. She watched Anya re-button her shirt. “In movies, sure. Meet cutes and blind dates and people fitting together perfectly. That makes sense. In real life? No. This doesn’t happen.”

“So you think this is a prank?” Anya's brows came together in confusion.

“I think you’re amazing and I have no idea what I could have ever done to convince someone like you to give someone like me a chance,” Raven replied.

When Anya finished the last button on her shirt, she stepped forward. She frowned when Raven took a step back. So she kept moving forward until Raven was pressed against the island.

“You didn’t have to do anything for me to give you a chance. You’re Raven Reyes and that is enough for me,” Anya said softly. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind Raven’s ear and smiled. “You’re amazing. I’ve been hearing about you in the world of computers and engineering since you were in college. And once Lexa met you, she and Clarke talked about you all the time whenever I was around. They told me you’re crazy smart and devastatingly beautiful and you make people laugh all the time. That you’re kind and generous and you love your family and friends.”

“You’re making me blush,” Raven whispered.

Anya smiled and pressed a finger to the underside of Raven’s chin until she could see her eyes. “You’re an amazing woman, Raven. And I feel lucky that you’re here.”

“But you’re Anya Forrest!”

Tsking, Anya shook her head. “I thought we agreed that we’re just going to be Anya and Raven?”

“This isn’t a prank?”

“No.”

Nodding, Raven took a deep breath. She smiled and leaned in to give Anya a quick kiss, just on the corner of her mouth.

“Let’s make breakfast then? I’m hungry enough to eat a horse!”

****

Before their date, Raven had told Anya she was the perfect woman for her. She was smart and funny and sexy and… just…

Amazing.

Watching and helping Anya cook breakfast confirmed her theory. The woman was a natural at everything.

They’d made their huge breakfast and traded life stories. They moved seamlessly as they worked. Occasionally, one would pause in what they were doing to press a kiss to the others mouth or forehead or, in one ill timed attempt for Raven, Anya's jaw.

It was easy.

After their meal, they cleaned the kitchen before Anya led Raven to the living room and sat her on the couch.

“Do you have plans today?” She asked. “Or can I keep you for a bit longer?”

“I have nothing going on this weekend. Not until mandatory dinner with the Griffins tomorrow night anyway.”

Grinning, Anya reached down to press yet another little blue light. The top of the coffee table popped up, revealing the remotes for her entertainment systems. Grabbing the universal remote, Anya turned on the massive TV.

She pressed a button on the remote and a panel shifted in the white entertainment center. A PS4 was revealed.

Another blue light was tapped and a drawer popped out, giving them access to the controllers.

“Did you design everything in this penthouse?” Raven asked as Anya unplugged the controller to the built in charger.

“I did.” Anya nodded and smiled smugly. She sat down next to Raven, handing her the controller. “I knew what I wanted better than anyone. I had the time and the money. So why not?”

Raven could only nod.

“That house I mentioned earlier is real too. I bought an old Victorian and I’m having it remodeled. The hidden passageways are going to be a blast!”

“Anya,” Raven breathed the name.

“Yes?”

Raven leaned forward until she was in Anya’s space. “I know we’ve been doing a lot of kissing today but when we’re to the stage when I can jump you and we can make out, remind me about those hidden passageways.”

“I can do that,” Anya said after swallowing thickly.

“Now then,” Raven said cheerfully, surprising Anya in the shift of her mood. “Are we gaming?”

It took Anya a few seconds to catch up to the change in attitude. She blinked owlishly, watching Raven as she shifted and settled into the plush cushions of the sofa.

“You okay?” Raven asked, smirking.

“I’m great.” Anya replied.

“So… gaming!” Raven questioned again.

Anya nodded. She told Raven to access the Mass Effect file on the hard drive.

“I thought maybe you could start a campaign. I’ve built some mods that I think improved the game.” Anya explained. She settled back into the sofa too, casually wrapping an arm around Raven’s shoulders.

It took just a few minutes for Raven to set up a character that looked surprisingly like herself. Anya winked and admitted to modifying the character building mode too.

After getting through the introduction and starting the first mission on Eden Prime, Raven glanced at the woman next to her.

“You mentioned Jack earlier?” She prompted with a smile.

“I did,” Anya responded.

Raven nodded as she moved her character around the screen, re-acclimating herself to the controls and the movements.

“Any chance you built a mod so I get to hook up with her?”

“Of course,” Anya replied. She turned her head and leaned it against her own shoulder as she watched Raven focus on the TV. “But why would you want to do that?”

An arched brow, one Anya could only see a little bit of in profile, met her question. “Why wouldn’t I? Jack is crazy and sexy!”

“That is true,” Anya agreed. She shifted then, leaning into Raven’s side. She ran the tip of her nose along Raven’s neck until she reached her ear. Pressing a kiss to the corner of her jaw, Anya whispered, “but Liara is a genius and you won’t be able to resist her mind.”

Raven accidentally squeezed the controller in her hand, causing Shepard to fire her rifle wildly.

“I guess it’s a good thing friendly fire doesn’t exist on easy,” Anya laughed and settled back in her seat.

Sighing, Raven turned to her, “that was mean!”

“It was funny!” Anya disagreed and grinned. “Now get to gaming. I want to see how well you can romance a woman!”

****

Raven didn’t head home until after dinner that night. She crawled into bed and thought over her day.

She’d woken to texts from a gorgeous woman. She’d spent the day with her, playing video games and laughing and teasing and cooking.

It was the perfect second date.

 **Raven: (10:21p)** **  
** Thank you for inviting me over  
today. I had so much fun!

 **Anya: (10:21p)** **  
** You’re very welcome! Thank you  
for coming over!

 **Anya: (10:21p)** **  
** Have you made it home safely?

 **Raven: (10:22p)** **  
** I am home and in bed.

 **Raven: (10:22p)** **  
** I just wanted to thank you for a  
wonderful second date!

 **Raven: (10:22p)** **  
** That was a date right??

 **Anya: (10:22p)** **  
** We had breakfast, lunch and dinner  
together.

 **Anya: (10:23p)** **  
** I’m counting that as 3 dates!

 **Raven: (10:24p)** **  
** 3 dates in one day? That’s impressive!

 **Raven: (10:24p)** **  
** Maybe we could go for date #5  
soon?

 **Anya: (10:25p)** **  
** Raven Reyes. Are you asking me  
out on a date?

 **Raven: (10:25p)** **  
** I am

 **Raven: (10:26p)** **  
** So how about it? Want to let me  
do some of the wooing?

 **Anya: (10:28p)** **  
** I’m free Wednesday night

 **Raven: (10:28p)** **  
** Perfect!

 **Raven: (10:30p)** **  
** I already know what I want to do!  
I have the perfect date in mind! I  
can’t wait to see your reaction! I can  
tell you right now you’ll have to  
wear normal street clothes. You have  
some of those right?

 **Anya: (10:30p)** **  
** I do.

 **Raven: (10:31p)** **  
** Okay. Good. I’ll pick you up at 6.  
Wear boots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven takes Anya on a date in an unexpected place. Everything goes well until she learns about a certain fear of Anya's.

**Raven (2:42p)** **  
** Change of plans. No boots will   
be needed

**Anya (2:42)** **  
** Are we still going out?

**Raven (2:43p)** **  
** Yes

**Raven (2:43p)** **  
** I’ll be there at 6 btw

**Anya (2:43p)** **  
** … but no boots?

**Raven (2:44p)** **  
** Nope!

**Raven (2:44p)** **  
** Flip flops

**Anya (2:46p)** **  
** I don’t know if I own flip flops

**Raven (2:46p)** **  
** You do too. Don’t try to be all   
cool with me. I saw them the   
last time I was there

**Raven (2:47p)** **  
** Wear flip flops!

**Raven (2:47p)** **  
** And your most family friendly   
swimsuit…

**Anya (2:49p)** **  
** Family friendly?

**Anya (2:49p)** **  
** Why?

**Raven (2:49p)** **  
** Hey!!

**Raven (2:49p)** **  
** I didn’t ask question about where   
you were taking me!

**Raven (2:49p)** **  
** Let me surprise you!

**Anya (2:52p)** **  
** It’s just that I hate being at the   
beach at night. Or dusk. Or dawn.   
Please tell me this isn’t involving   
the ocean at night?

**Raven (2:52p)** **  
** The ocean is not involved. But   
thank you for telling me about   
that.

**Raven (2:53p)** **  
** No worries

**Anya (2:53p)** **  
** So. Flip flops and a family friendly   
swimsuit?

**Raven (2:53p)** **  
** And those jean shorts you think   
I don’t know you own!

**Anya (2:55p)** **  
** How would you know if I own   
jean shorts?

**Raven (2:55p)** **  
** I have eyes, don’t I?

**Raven (2:56p)** **  
** I’ve seen your legs…

**Raven (2:58p)** **  
** It would be a crime against   
humanity for you to have legs like   
that and not own jeans shorts! A   
crime!

A few hours later, Raven was pulling up to Anya’s building. She glanced in the back seat, making sure she’d grabbed everything they could possibly need. Once her quick inventory was finished, she took a deep breath and climbed out of the car.

This time, when the security panel flipped around, she was totally prepared. Her nemesis wasn’t about to worry her just before her perfectly planned evening with Anya! Before the scanner could utter a word, she was speaking her in most commanding tone.

“Manual scan requested.”

She immediately pressed her hand into the outline on the screen.

“Welcome, Dr. Reyes.”

The doors unlocked.

“Don’t you play nice! I’m onto you!” Raven hissed before stepping inside.

She would forever swear on her most precious memories that the screen flipped around faster than usual.

Once inside, it only took her a few minutes to find herself zooming up toward the penthouse on Anya’s private elevator. It was only her third trip to the building but was already growing comfortable.

When the doors opened to reveal Anya’s foyer, Raven stepped out and glanced around.

Anya was never somewhere Raven could see her as soon as she arrived.

“Do you always feel the need to make an entrance of is that just something you do for me?” Raven called out.

“Hello, Raven!” Anya yelled back. “I’ll be out in a moment!”

It wasn’t even 30 seconds later when Raven heard footsteps behind her.

“Liar,” Raven chuckled as she turned. “You said a moment and…”

Her voice trailed off and her mouth ran dry and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

“You okay there?” Anya said. Raven wasn’t looking at her face but she still knew she was smirking. She could hear it in her voice. “You look like you might need some water?”

Raven ignored her teasing. She let her eyes roam over the woman in front of her. First… Legs. The word was on repeat in her mind. Legs for days! Long and smooth and oh so tan and… legs! Barely there jeans shorts led Raven’s eyes up to her swimsuit.

“That’s just not fair,” Raven muttered, scowling as she finally met Anya’s eyes.

“What isn’t?” Anya asked, grabbing the t-shirt from her shoulder and fanning it out to put on.

“You’re wearing a wetsuit!” Raven groaned. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. Her voice was muffled when she spoke again. “No one should be allowed to look that good in wetsuit! And that fucking zipper! What a tease you are, Anya Forrest!”

It was true, of course. Anya was wearing a wetsuit style swimsuit. The black body with the mango accents on the shoulders and the teal at the collar and waist did wonders for Anya’s already amazing body.

“You said family friendly,” Anya froze with the shirt bunched around her upper arms, her thumbs in the neck to slip over her head.

“I know. But that…” Raven waved her hand up and down Anya’s body before slapping her hands over her eyes again. “It isn’t fair.”

“Oh, like your outfit is much better?” Anya laughed. She tossed aside the shirt, barely noting its landing spot. “The bikini and the board shorts look isn’t usually very appealing to me. You pull them off amazingly.”

Raven blushed. She’d tried on all her swimsuits before settling on the black strappy one and her red board shorts. She lowered her hands from her face and nearly yelped. She hadn’t realized Anya was so close to her. Before she could react, she felt Anya’s hand on her hips, her fingers pressing into the small of her back and pulling her closer.

“Do we have time for a kiss?” Anya whispered, lowering her head.

Raven nodded at first. Then she shook her head and ducked out of the way.

“You need to change first. That’s too distracting!” She waved her hand at Anya’s outfit again.

“Me covered up is too distracting?” Anya asked, tilting her head to the left.

Nodding again, Raven pointed toward Anya’s bedroom. “Go change please. I’m imagining what it would be like to unzip that zipper and run my tongue up your abs.”

“You’ve never seen my stomach,” Anya point out.

“That’s not helpful!” Raven squeaked. “My imagination is running wild!”

After taking a minute or two to consider arguing, Anya finally just sighed. She pressed a quick kiss to Raven’s bare shoulder before heading back to her room.

Thankfully, she’d already had a back up suit set out. She just wasn’t sure how family friendly she was expected to be.

Five minutes later she was in the kitchen and watching Raven.

She was talking to herself. It seemed like maybe giving herself a pep talk in Spanish. She was pacing too.

Anya laughed when she spotted the half full glass of water.

“Hey!” Raven spun around on one of her heels. “Didn’t see you there!”

“Is this better?” Anya asked, holding her arms out to her sides.

Raven took in the bikini top and matching board shorts. The cups of the top and the waistband of the shorts were the same design, narrow strips of blues and greens and purples. It complimented Anya’s tan to perfection.

“Yes. But I miss the jean shorts,” Raven replied, pouting her lip a little.

“I’ll grab those before we leave,” Anya said. She took a few long strides forward until she had Raven pinned to the counter. “Can I have my kiss now?”

A small smile and a slow nod, arms wrapping around her neck, and Anya’s lips on Raven’s. That was what she’d been waiting for since Raven had arrived.

“From now on, kiss first and outfit critique second,” Anya kissed her again, lightly. Just a brush of her lips over Raven’s.

“New rule?” Raven asked, smiling into the next kiss.

Anya nodded, her nose brushing against Raven’s as she did. “I like it. I think it’ might just be my favorite rule ever.”

Giving her one more kiss, Raven slowly stepped away. When Anya tried to follow her, Raven placed her hands on her shoulders and shook her head.

“Go and grab you shorts and maybe something with sleeves. You might get cold later.”

****

As it turned out, Anya was horrible as being surprised. As soon as they were in the car and driving, she was asking questions. At first, Raven tried to answer all her questions. After a while, and several dozen questions, she started teasing.

“Where are we going?”

“Stop asking me that.”

“Are you kidnapping me?”

“No,”

“Are you sure?”

“Am I sure I’m not kidnapping you? Yes.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t want to kidnap me?”

“Why would I need to kidnap you when we both know you’d come willingly?”

“Maybe I won’t come willingly.”

“Are you saying I wouldn’t be able to make you come willingly?”

Raven’s question, and it’s double meaning, had Anya blushing.

“Really?” Raven laughed. She reached across the console and took Anya’s hand. “That’s all it took to get your questions to stop?”

“No,” Anya pouted.

Lifting their joined hands, Raven kissed the back of Anya’s. “It’s okay. You’re sort of adorable when you blush like that.”

“I am  _ never _ adorable.”

“Tell that to your face.”

“I’ll tell your face something!”

“Oh, please do!”

“Stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“How do you do that?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You make the most innocent and mundane things sound dirty.”

“Maybe you just have a dirty mind.”

“I do  _ not _ !”

“Want me to make it dirtier?”

“Stop that!”

Raven started laughing then. She wanted to tease more. She always wanted to tease Anya. But the blush was starting to look nearly painful on those tan cheeks. Anya looked like she wanted to curl up into a ball on the passenger seat.

“I’ll stop now,” Raven promised before kissing Anya’s hand again.

“Thank you,” Anya whispered. She turned to look out her window.

They drove in silence for the next 15 or so minutes. The music was just loud enough for them to hear, but not loud enough to stop them from talking. Still, they were content to hum along to the songs and occasionally squeeze the hand they were holding.

Then, Raven sat up a bit straighter in her seat.

“We’re here!” She announced.

Flicking on the turn signal, Raven turned into a parking lot. Being new to the area, Anya had no idea where ‘here’ was. She could make out tall looping structures but none of the lights were on.

“Where?”

“Oh, right,” Raven said. She pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. “This is World of Waves, a water park.”

“None of the lights are on,” Anya pointed out.

Nodding, Raven opened her door and climbed out. Then she hurried to Anya’s side and opened her door.

“That’s because on Thursday nights, they have a float-in movie.”

“A what?”

“You heard me,” Raven chuckled as she started grabbing things from the backseat. “A float-in movie.”

Anya took the things Raven was handing her and stared at the back of Raven’s head. “Like a drive in?”

“Exactly!” Raven chirped as she straightened.

“Explain,” Anya said.

Taking half the gear back, Raven weaved her fingers between Anya’s and headed toward the park.

“We’re going to sit on raft in the wave pool and watch a couple of movies.”

“Then why do we have snacks?”

“Because they have special floatie things to put the snacks on,” Raven replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We’ll tie our rafts together too, so we won’t float away from each other.”

Anya allowed herself to be pulled inside the park. Raven paid their admission fees and practically skipped toward the wave pool. Thankfully, the water was calm.

After they’d tied their rafts, and snack floatie, together, Raven had Anya sit on her ringed raft. Then she pulled the rafts out into the water, only stopping to climb onto her own raft when they were about 30 feet away from the gigantic screen.

“Isn’t this too close?” Anya asked once Raven was settled.

“Nope,” Raven wiggled around, trying to get comfortable. “We’ll drift toward the back as the movies play. This way, I won’t have to pull us back up here before the second movie ends.”

Anya could only nod at Raven’s answer. She’d never been to a float-in. She didn’t even know they were a thing.

Just as she was about to ask Raven another question, the theme song for the  _ Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl _ started playing. In Anya’s opinion, it was the best pirate movie, so she grabbed a little baggie of M&M’s Raven had packed for her and settled into her raft.

****

Never in a million years would Anya have ever thought she’d enjoy attending a float-in movie. A movie on the beach? Maybe, if she didn’t have to go near the water. But floating in a wave pool while eating too much junk food and sipping on too much pop? Never.

She enjoyed the flashback to her teenage years, watching _Pirates_ _of the Caribbean_ always made her nostalgic. And it always reminded her of the huge crush she’d had on Keira Knightley.

What a gay awakening that had been!

There was a short intermission between the movies. Raven was gracious enough to swim their rafts to the shallow end so Anya could go to the bathroom. She also grabbed the long-sleeved t-shirt Raven had recommended she bring. She wasn’t exactly cold, she just wanted to slip it on for some reason.

With a few minutes to spare before the beginning of the second movie, Anya was in her raft again. Raven towed her out to about the mid-way point of the pool before climbing onto her raft again.

“Are you having a good time?” Raven asked.

A beaming smile and a nod met her question. Anya reached over all their snacks and took a hold of Raven’s hand. They’d spent much of the first movie sharing little glances and touches. There were a lot of kids around so Anya felt uncomfortable with any kind of overt PDA.

But now?

The kids had all seemed to disappear.

So now she’d hold Raven’s hand and maybe finagle their rafts closer together for a few more kisses.

“Are they showing the second one now?” Anya asked. “Is this like a thing for them? They just show the  _ Pirates _ movies?”

“Oh, no,” Raven smiled and shook her head. “The first movie is always kid friendly. The second is more adult oriented. That’s way the kids are gone.”

Anya stiffened a little. “Are all the movies water related?”

“Most of the time but not always. Last summer they did a triple feature of the  _ Pitch Perfect _ trilogy the week before the 4 th one came out.”

That settled Anya’s nerves a little bit. But then…

Oh no…

The theme to  _ Jaws  _ came blaring through the speakers.

It was all Anya could do to not fall off her raft.

She made it through the initial scene just fine. No worries. Not even the attack scene got to her.

But when Brody started yelling at people to get out of the water because of the shark?

Nope.

Anya was not okay.

Of course Raven would have no clue Anya was petrified of sharks. She wished the creatures no ill will. She just didn’t want to ever be around them. Or to see them. She didn’t even like seeing them in aquariums!

She’s was a surfer. A good one. But she knew when to surf and where to surf to be as safe as possible.

She could swim like a fish, but she didn’t swim in the ocean unless it was to climb back on her board.

She’d seen  _ Jaws _ as a kid and had been fine. She’d gone to aquariums and been okay.

Then she went to Australia to visit a cousin. They’d gone on a helicopter tour of the coast. There was a huge shadow that seemed to be tailing the helicopter. When Anya asked what it was, the pilot had laughed and said he wasn’t sure which shark it was, but it was a great white shark. A massive one.

That had Anya wary.

Then she and her cousin had gone surfing and her board was bumped from beneath. She fell into the water and came face to face with a tiger shark.

Thankfully, the thing seemed more interested in her board than in Anya herself. She was able to scramble up on her board again and swim for shore faster than she’d ever done before.

Ever since that day, when she found herself within a foot of a tiger shark and its very sharp teeth, Anya had been absolutely petrified of sharks.

At first, Raven didn’t notice anything wrong. She was enjoying the movie and making quiet jokes about the horrible graphics. She mused about what a modern update of  _ Jaws _ would look like.

Then she felt Anya’s death grip on her hand.

“Anya?” She whispered.

Looking over, she found Anya staring at the screen with wide eyes. Her breathing was a little harsher than normal and she seemed to be sweating.

Without warning, Anya shook her head and pulled her hand free.

Before Raven knew what was happening, Anya was maneuvering herself over the snack floatie and into Raven’s lap. Somehow she made it without getting a drop of water on her.

“Anya?” Raven repeated again.

The woman in her lap was in a ball. Honestly, Raven wasn’t sure how she managed to make herself that small. She smiled, it was sort of cute.

The rocked the raft to the side a little, wanting to tease Anya for her obvious fear of an ancient movie with horrible graphics.

The scream Anya let out wasn’t anything to joke about though.

“Woah,” Raven said softly. She wrapped her arms around Anya and held her close. Looking around, she realized they hadn’t drifted toward the back much. “You need to get back to your raft, babe. I’ll get us to land but I can’t do that if you – ”

Anya only whimpered and shook her head.

On screen, the music started to intensify again. There was another attack coming up.

Raven placed one of her hands over Anya’s ear and leaned into her to whisper in the other. She told her a silly story about Jake catching her and Clarke in a mostly innocent lie as teenagers. 

_ They’d sneaked out to go see a couple of guys they liked. It was only for an hour or two, but they were back in bed well before morning. _

_ When they made their appearance downstairs, they found Jake sitting at the table with his morning paper, the technology section set aside for Raven and the Arts section for Clarke, and sipping on coffee. When they joined him with their breakfast, he lowered his paper and arched a brow. _

_ “Where did you two go last night?” He asked. _

_ “What?” Clarke asked through a yawn. _

_ “Nowhere,” Raven said at the same time. _

_ Jake clicked his tongue and set the paper down. “Well I got up around 3:30 and you two weren’t in bed.” _

_ The girls glanced at each other. Of all the nights for Jake to check on them, he had to pick last night. _

_ They launched into an explanation. They begged for forgiveness. They even grounded themselves and slid their phones over to him. _

_ And Jake? _

_ He laughed as he gathered up the phones. “I can’t believe you fell for that!” _

_ “Fell for what?” Raven asked. _

_ “I slept like a rock last night,” Jake explained. “I woke up maybe 5 minutes before you did. I had no idea you snuck out. But thank you for the honesty!” _

Anya could hear what Raven was saying. She wasn’t sure she believed it, but she could hear it. Raven’s breath was warm against her skin, her hands gentle in their handling.

Then Raven’s weight shifted and Anya whined.

“I know, baby, I know.” Raven cooed in her ear. She kissed her head. “I’m sorry, but I have to kick to get us to land. Just stay still and we’ll be okay.”

****

It took about 10 minutes for Raven to get the rafts in shallow enough water for Anya to climb out of her lap. She immediately bolted toward the dry land and the locker they’d stored their things in.

Raven cleaned the rafts as quickly as she could and returned them to their corral.

Anya was waiting by the locker when Raven finally made it there.

They gathered their things and headed toward the car in silence.

Anya was waiting for the teasing to start.

Raven was sure she’d just ruined whatever she had with Anya.

They climbed into the car and headed back to Anya’s building.

Raven had never experienced a car ride that quiet before.

After about 20 minutes of silence, when they were nearly back, Anya spoke.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Raven jumped at the unexpected sound. Then she glanced at Anya. “You’re sorry? For what?”

“For freaking out,” Anya replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“No,” Raven shook her head. “You don’t have to apologize. I should have asked if you had any phobias. I just assumed you’d like the float-in. It never occurred to me that you’d hate any of the movies.”

Anya shook her head rapidly. She reached for Raven’s hand, nearly having to peel it off the steering wheel. Pressing a kiss to her palm, Anya smiled. It was only a little smile but it was a smile.

“I hate sharks. I don’t hate them like… I don’t want them to just die off or whatever. I just don’t like them. I had a close encounter with one in Australia and I never really got over it. And as I started to avoid them, the scare turned into a fear.”

“Seriously?” Raven asked.

“Yes.”

Sighing, Raven pulled up to the front of Anya’s building. She turned the car off and shifted until she was facing Anya.

“I asked Lexa if you’d like the float-in. I told her what it was and what was playing. She said you’d love it!”

Groaning, Anya dropped her head back against the headrest. “I hate her.”

“I’m going to  _ kill _ her!” Raven growled. She moved a little closer to Anya, close enough to kiss her shoulder. “I’m so sorry! I thought this was a great date idea!”

Turning her head just a little, Anya’s eyes met Raven’s. She studied her, seeing how apology in her eyes.

After a minute, Anya nodded. Then, to Raven’s surprise, she laughed.

And Anya’s laughter got Raven laughing.

Soon, they were hugging their stomachs and leaning on one another.

Once Raven was able to catch her breath, she smiled and cupped Anya’s face. “I really am sorry.”

“I know you are,  _ baby _ ,” Anya teased. She leaned in and kissed Raven gently.

“I knew you heard that!”

“As if I could ever forget!”

Raven sighed and shook her head. “I’m not sorry about that part. I’m just sorry about the whole…  _ Jaws _ thing.”

“Just promise me no more shark movies and we’re good.” Anya said. She leaned into for a much longer kiss. Then another.

Their lips molded perfectly, moving gently and in near total synchronization. When Raven’s tongue slid along Anya’s lips, she met it with her own.

Breathing turned harsh then. And hands began to roam.

It was only after Raven banged her head on the ceiling of the car that they pulled far enough away from one another to catch their breath. Once they did, they blushed at their position.

Raven was nearly straddling Anya’s lap.

“Siri has cameras!” Raven hissed, wiping away some of the condensation from the window to stare at one of them. “She’ll never let me into the building again!”

“Raven?” Anya whispered, running the tip of her nose up the side of Raven’s neck.

Shivering slightly, Raven swallowed thickly, “Yes, Anya?”

“Thank you for tonight,” She said.

“Thank you for going with me,” Raven replied. She caught Anya’s lips in another kiss. “Any chance we can do this again?”

“Making out in your car? Going on a date where I nearly have a panic attack?”

Raven laughed softly. She shook her head. “I just meant a date in general. I mean… I haven’t ruined my chance?”

“Of course not,” Anya hurried to reassure her. She cupped Raven’s face gently. “I don’t know that there’s anything you could ever do to ruin your chance. Not ever.”

“No?”

Anya shook her head. Then her smile twisted into a devilish grin. “As long as you help me get Lexa back, I’ll be more than happy to plan another date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


End file.
